Ichiro Ogami
'''Ichiro Ogami' (大神 一郎, Ōgami Ichirō) is the captain of the Teikoku Kagekidan's Hanagumi. He is the playable character and main male protagonist of Sakura Taisen through Sakura Taisen 4. Appearance Ichiro has black, brushed-up spiky hair and dark eyes. He wears a white uniform jacket, yellow linings and buttons, and white ascot. He wears trousers and white leather shoes. Personality He has an (un)fortunate knack for, maybe accidentally, running into some of his female comrades in varying states of undress. Ichiro is a bonafide ladies' man—able to charm his way into the hearts of each of his female teammates. Ichiro can be hot-blooded at times. Ichiro wears his uniform well alongside his various acts of heroism, gallantry, and overall reliability as both a leader and person. Background A graduate of the Imperial Naval Academy, Ogami was chosen to head the Hanagumi when he proved himself capable during a test of a Koubu prototype at sea. Kayama was with him during that time, but eventually Ogami was sent to work with the Hanagumi, as Kayama worked with the Tsukigumi. In the games ''Sakura Taisen'' In the first Sakura Wars, Ogami was just newly transferred to the highly secret Imperial Assault Force. What happens in the game is based on the player's decisions. ''Sakura Taisen 2'' Ogami is given the command of the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe after being away for a year to complete duties as a Naval Officer in the Imperial Japanese Navy. What occurs in the story is based on the player's decision. ''Sakura Taisen 3'' Ohgami is transferred to Paris to develop the newly created Paris Assault Force. Again, much of the story revolves around the player's decision. ''Sakura Taisen 4'' The Imperial Flower Combat Troupe faces a new threat in Tokyo, and Ogami is given the responsibility of commanding the troupe along with the Paris Assault Force. Ohgami finally chooses a girl, and they (presumably) live happily ever after. ''Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love Ogami only appears in a cameo in the first scene of the game. The game's protagonist is Shinjiro Taiga, Ogami's nephew, who Ogami sends to New York, to command the newly-formed New York Star Division. In films and television Sakura Taisen: Ouka Kenran Ogami plays a minor role in the first OVA. Sakura Taisen: Gouka Kenran Ogami does not play any significant role in this OVA other than serving as a support character. By the end of the OVA, Ogami is already on the ship that will take him to Paris. All of a sudden the entire Flower Combat Troupe appears last minute to bid Ogami farewell. Sakura Wars (TV Series) Ogami plays a minor role in the TV series and, unlike in the main games, he temporarily assumed the role of Assistant Commander. Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris Other appearances Sakura Taisen V Episode 0 Ogami is a Sercet Character in ''Sakura Taisen V Episode 0 with your Koubu and KoubuF2. ''Project X Zone'' Ogami is one of the playable Sega characters in the tactical role-playing game, Project X Zone. He is paired with Sakura Shinguji. ''Project X Zone 2'' Ogami is one of the playable Sega characters in the tactical role-playing game, Project X Zone 2. He is paired with Erica Fontaine. ''Granblue Fantasy'' Ogami is one of the playable Sakura Wars characters alongside Sakura Shinguji, Erica Fontaine, Gemini Sunrise and Shinjiro Taiga. ''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' Ogami is one of the playable Sakura Wars characters. External link * References Navigation Category:Flower Division Category:Imperial Assault Force Category:Characters